Invention Field
The present invention relates to bird perches, and in particular to a portable bird perch designed for carrying and displaying pet birds, from a Parakeet to a Peacock, on the shoulder of the user, in an easily adjusted, and thereby comfortable manner, both for the bird and the user.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention teaches a radially curved support base, designed for riding upon the shoulder of the user, and configured to be affixed to the user via adjustable straps passed about the underarms of the user. The base has an upper surface including a support perch for the animal in the form a grid template, and further includes a waste receptacle situated under the tail area of the bird to be supported.
The exemplary embodiment of the present invention is contemplated for use in conjunction with a parrot or like sized and weighted bird, although the present invention may be configured for use with a variety, and, with smaller varieties, a plurality of birds.
The present invention further provides a bird support/transport system which greatly enhances the relationship between the pet and its owner, as it allows the unencumbered carrying of the bird, to the full enjoyment of both the bird and user.